Fight Fire With Fire
by Medorei
Summary: Azula gets a taste of her own medicine slightly ooc


Chapter 1  
The Attack

"Captain, how much longer until we reach the fire Nation?" Azula queried to the captain. Her black hair swayed carelessly in the wind as she stared off toward their invisible destination from the very front of the ship. Her golden eyes beamed with eager anticipation yet her body stood still and remained firm, the yearn for the hunt always calling her.

"Approximately three weeks your majesty," he responded cautiously, fully aware of how the princess reacted to incompetence. He was somewhat taken aback by the abrupt question and his voice quivered while he responded to show it.

"Make it two or I'll be needing a new captain. Dead ones just don't get the job done. You're dismissed," she finished, unmoved and unable to retain an evil smirk on her face. She calmly waited for the sting of her remark to hit the captain hard and hear his response.

"Y-yes your majesty," he answered quickly before ducking away.  
Azula stood there alone for several hours as she contemplated her next form of action on the hunt for her brother, Zuko. The sun made its gradual descent as time lingered on. Soon the sun was divided in half by the distant horizon as if it were trying to hide from her and the things she would do to anything that got in her way.

"So... Azula," Ty Lee interrupted cheerfully as she cart wheeled over to Azula from what seemed like thin air, closely followed by Mai. She finally realized that they must have just come through the main deck's large door while she was distracted. "Whatcha thinkin' about"

"I'm thinking about the mystery of why Zuko would head back to the Fire Nation. It's a very odd move for him... Not one I would expect," she responded half agitated by her untimely interruption.

"Perhaps he gave up," Ty Lee suggested with a look of immense thought upon her face. Ty Lee wasn't the brightest person Azula had ever met but she sure was an optimist and was definitely an excellent martial artist.

"He may be a fool, but he is not stupid," Azula spat out coldly, hating herself for admitting it.

"Well, I hope something happens soon," Mai chipped in, solely to add her own two cents. "This ship is just so boring"

Azula finally turned to face her companions while she careened her thoughts toward the extravagant meal she would be eating in a few minutes. "I suppose we can go eat now, no point in waiting. It's not like Zuzu is just gonna fall from the sk"

'BLAM!' sounded a mortar as it smashed into the top of the deck, sending shrapnel in all directions. The blast sent a thin, sharp piece of metallic flak to cut across Azula's upper left cheek, no more than an inch from her eye. Azula winced in pain as the trio stumbled for balance. Before either of the three could say anything, numerous hooks called out as the distinct sound of cracking of wood and clanging of metal suggested that whatever was happening, there would be a fight. Azula quickly dashed to the side of the ship and looked over and along it to see hundreds of hooks imbedded into the hull of the ship, latched firm, threatening to rip off the sides.

"Pirates!" Ty Lee yelled as she pointed at several ships raising their black flags. Before anything could be planned, numerous groups of pirates were boarding the ship. Azula sent blasts of blue fire at the majority of the borders, easily holding them off.

"Ty Lee! Go organize the men!" Azula directed fiercely.

"Gotcha!" Ty Lee replied cheerily as she did some amazing acrobatic feats to progress herself forward toward the door. Just as Ty Lee reached the door, a large figure wearing a blue mask tackled her hard, knocking her out cold.

"Ty Lee!" Azula called out as she scanned over toward the figure donning the mask. It was none other than, "Zuko..." No sooner did she utter his name did a sharp pain engulf her neck. She saw the world begin to slur itself in an odd pattern. Before she could comprehend what was going on, her body slouched straight down with what seemed an incredible speed and was soon on the ground barely able to move. When she had barely realized that she had fallen to the ground, she was able to muster enough strength to look up and see Mai fall as well. "Ma-" Azula began in a hard pressed attempt to call out to her. However, Azula was too over encumbered by darkness to finish. Everything went black.

Chapter 2  
Captive Honour

Azula's head slowly lulled upward as her blurred eyes tried to make out her surroundings. She quickly realized that she was in some cell as she struggled only to find her hands bound above her head on a chain attached to the wall. A cool breeze swept through the room causing her a small bout of shivering. In response, she tried to use her bending to warm her body... no warmth came.

"M-Mai" Azula called out, her voice somewhat raspy and shaky... even a little frightened. "Mai? Ty Lee?" Anticipation slowly filled her as her eyes slowly focused in. She at last was able to see Mai to the right of her, chained to the wall in much the same fashion as herself. She assumed Ty Lee was to the left of her and confirmed this by twisting her head to the left only to see Ty Lee chained as well. They were both hanging limply... unconscious. Her mind raced as she tried to remember what happened; how she was able to be captured and placed in this hellish prison.

Suddenly, the memory of her ship hit her like a brick wall. It was Zuko... That bastard of a prince whom she hated to call her brother.

She now was a prisoner to this scum, Zuko. Azula made a short sick laugh at the Irony that was her position. She had every intent of Zuko being exactly where she is now, on her own ship but here she was... His captive... his prisoner.

"I'll kill you Zuko," Azula uttered through gritted teeth, her Princess face smeared with black dirt, ash and who-knows-what. Another sharp, cool breeze pulsed its way through the room. The frigid air slid across her perfect body, causing tiny bumps to emerge from her skin.

Finally, there was a loud creaking sound off in the distance as a metal door swung wide and open before clanging against the equally metal wall. The tapping of multiple feet made their presence known as they drew nearer in unison with unintelligible voices. Soon several figures emerged from the darkness and approached the cell door.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake." Zuko said as he slowly opened the door and approached Azula.

"Well if it isn't the banished prince... I would have never thought you would've gone so low as to gain aid from pirates"

"You seem cold sister. Let me help,? Zuko said icily before throwing a blazing fist into her stomach. Azula let out an odd cough as she bent as far forward as her shambles allowed. However, Zuko didn't stop there. He repeatedly punched her with tremendous force in her stomach, unrelenting. Tears of pain slid from Azula's eyes as she gasped for breath through her heavy coughs. The pain was so intense... The fire... it burned. It actually burned. As Azula kept praying for him to stop Zuko made one last blow and she was unable to keep from coughing up blood onto his green Tunic. Zuko lifted Azula's face up with one hand beneath her chin and looked into her eyes.

"You looked frightened sister. What's wrong? Is your big brother too scary for you?" He said as he grinned evilly. "I didn't know how much of a coward you were until now, Zuzu." Azula said as the streaks of tears below her eyes and blood below her lips slowly dried.  
Zuko brought his hand back and slammed it across her face as hard as he could. The hit was so tremendous that stars slowly filled the room as the sharp pain quickly numbed itself. Azula could see Zuko's figure slowly walk away and heard his faint voice command his 'buccaneers'. "Sedate her with the drug... I don't want her waking for at least two days," Zuko said. Azula barely understood what he said as the pirates approached her. It didn't matter that she heard him. She was completely helpless. When they reached her, they stuck some foreign object into her neck, and she at last faded out.

Chapter 3  
Sanitarium

"How dare she continue to defy me!" Zuko roared before slamming his clenched fist down onto the table. The candles flickered wildly as if to meet Zuko's current mood.

"Zuko," Iroh began in a calm stern voice, "do you think it was wise to do what you did in the dungeon to your sister? I know that she is evil but what you did may have only succeeded in awakening a great beast." His words pounded hard against Zuko as they seemed full of limitless wisdom much like they always were. It wasn't the wisdom, however, that Zuko particularly cared about at the moment.

"You don't understand, uncle. I had to do it. I have to break her..." Zuko replied. There was a distinguished uncertainty in his voice that seemed as if not even he fully believed in what he said.

"Do you really think Azula can be 'broken'? I know it is not in your nature to hurt others but continuing the way you are, I see no other path"

"I know and that is why I must try. If I can break her, then maybe things will be easier. Maybe the greater population of innocence wouldn't have to suffer"

"Zuko... What if you fail? What if she cannot be broken? Would you really torture your sister, Azula on a hunch that things might work? No matter what she has done in the past she is still family, irregardless of how much I hate to admit it. She'll never forgive you and I fear that you both will be forever changed." Iroh's words hung in the humid air as silence followed behind. The whole ship seemed to stop and dedicate itself to allow sheer quiet to fill the room. The candles continued to dance as shadows lashed across the walls like marionettes.

"So be it," Zuko replied with a seemingly dark hatred in his voice. Iroh's face quickly shifted from stern to disappointed as he turned to make his way out of the room. Zuko continued to stand there for a moment after Iroh's leave all the while glaring at the table conveniently decorated to his liking before a subtle memory of Katara's soft voice gently phased through his head.

"I thought you had changed..." It called. For some strange reason, he felt obligated to respond.

"I have changed"

Chapter 4  
Just 2 Days

"Mai, when do you think Azula will wake up?" came the sound of Ty Lee's voice. "I hope it isn't too much longer"

"What's the difference?" Azula heard Mai say. Azula tried to her mouth to say something, to open her eyes... let them know she was awake... all attempts ended in vain. "It's not like Zuko's suddenly going to free us"

"He is your boy friend. Ask him," Ty Lee pressed on.

"He's not my boyfriend," Mai threw back roughly. Azula knew that Mai was blushing in embarrassment even if she couldn't see it. She laughed to herself before she came upon the sudden realization that her mouth was no longer frozen shut as a loud odd snorty "Ha" escaped her mouth.

"Azula! You're awake!" Ty Lee shrilled. Azula opened her heavy eyes to a see a couple of men standing guard at the entrance to the cell. One of the men nodded to the other before heading off.

"Where's Zuko!" Azula shouted out to Ty Lee and Mai a lot louder than she intended.

"He's probably on his way," Mai responded casually. "You've been out for a couple of days and were wondering if you would ever wake up.

"I feel so much better knowing that you cared," Azula replied sarcastically.  
After more door clanging and footsteps, Azula saw Zuko approach once more and enter the cell with several men.

"How nice to see you again, Zuzu. What's it been? Two days?" Azula queried in an abnormally cheery yet somehow sarcastic tone.

"Sedate the other two and move them to a different cell," Zuko ordered. Ty Lee and Mai threw fearful looks at each other before Zuko's obedient lapdogs inserted a dart shaped device into their necks. They unchained the two girls and dragged them out of the cell.

"You know father's going to kill you... He really is,? Azula teased in a childlike manner.

"Shut up slave, you will be silent unless addressed. You will answer me with master and do whatever I say"

"Go to hell"

Zuko slowly pulled out a knife and approached her cautiously. With haste he cut off her outer layer of clothing leaving nothing but her undergarments.

"It looks like a bit of punishment is in order. Don?t you agree?" He sneered with an evil grin on his face. Azula simply stared at him in disbelief. Her eyes glaring, mentally slicing him to pieces.

'Smack' came the sound of Zuko's hand colliding across Azula's face. "I asked you a question, slave!" he yelled angrily. A red mark where she had been struck slowly appeared and as much as she wanted to say something she didn't. Never before had she seen him act like this. Was it a bluff? Was it something much deeper? Revenge? Revenge for everything that had started so long ago? Or maybe, perhaps the banishment from the Fire Nation tore him apart from within and instead he hid a monster... A monster that finally snapped loose. Zuko took a couple of steps back and reached to the ground and picked up a whip that had lied there carelessly.

"In time you will learn to obey me, slave," Zuko lashed out in a tone Azula had not ever heard before... In a tone that made it as if they were completely detached from each other in every way, shape, and form. Everyway including them being related... Everyway, except them being enemies. Zuko flicked the whip about carelessly as if he were taunting her into thinking that perhaps he wasn't going to use it.

As Zuko finally brought the whip back, Azula turned her head and closed her eyes. With a sharp flick of his arm, the whip came sailing through the air creating a shrill frequency. In an instant it seemed, the whip had found its way to her and created a sickening snapping noise as it collided with her stomach. Azula could not help but keep a quiet whimper from escaping her lips. A couple of tears worked their way from her eyes and slid down to the bottom of her chin. Shortly followed by the sound of the whip dragging along the floor before flinging itself into the air once again.

Chapter 5  
A Disturbance

Aang bolted out of his makeshift bed into a sitting position, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. The sky was pitch-black and the woods near their camp didn't help calm him.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Katara asked as she woke up and sat up quickly because of Aang's commotion. Her eyes were filled with a sweet caring love while her face showed utmost concern.

"S-Something bad," Aang began, "Something really bad"

"What happened!" Katara cut in before he could continue. "Was it a dream? A nightmare"

"What are you two lovebirds talking about?" Toph said as she sat up from her bed. Sokka was still fast asleep and Suki lied there next to him awake and listening to the conversation.

"I had this dream, this vision. I don't recall much but I do remember that there was extreme pain... torture... It had to do with Zuko and Azula... I don't remember having a dream as vivid as that ever," Aang said as he tried to concentrate on what he remembered seeing.

"AZULA?! ZUKO?! WHERE!!" Sokka exclaimed as he quickly woke from his eternal slumber and jumped to his feet. He stood battle ready with his boomerang in hand ready to fight off any foe. Suki realized it was useless to pretend sleep after that so she sat up and yawned.

"What are you yelling about?" Suki asked through a forced yawn.

"Aang had a vision about Zuko and Azula," Katara answered for the both of them. "Are you sure it couldn't have been a dream?" she pressed forward trying to find a reason to comfort Aang.

"No. It was too real. I must go... Zuko could be in danger," Aang continued. "Now could be my chance to help him follow the right path." He added afterward.

"We're coming with you," Katara said and before Aang could interject, she began to roll up her bed and was soon followed by the rest of the group? All the rest except Sokka.

"Well... You guy's go ahead. I'm just gonna get a little more rest. I'll catch up," Sokka said before trying to worm himself into his bed.

"I don't think so," Suki contradicted before grabbing his ear. "You're coming with"

"Who made you Sokka's guardian?" Toph interjected, "That's my job"  
After some mumbles and packing, the group had finally all climbed onto Appa and before long they were soaring through the air toward seas. It wouldn't be for an entire week until they reached their destination and in the meantime, Sokka got all the rest he could ever need.

Chapter 6  
Two Weeks Later

Two weeks of? No freedom... No security... No rights... Azula's eyes opened themselves on a fine morning where the breeze sent gentle whispers to whomever was there to hear them and the sun warmed whoever was there to feel it. Of course all of that was no longer hers to feel, see or hear for she was imprisoned within Zuko's ship. Her only freedom was to be free of the shackles she had been outfitted for more than half of her stay. She looked around her familiar room of captivity fighting the weariness that tried to force her back to slumber. The rust along the walls and ceiling looked as though it had been creeping over them since the ship was put into use and it had completely engulfed them. The floor was covered in dark ashy soot that never seemed to come off no matter how many times a person tread over it. All this complemented a low grumble escaping her stomach. However, it hadn't been the first time her stomach roared for food since her captivity.

"I bet you're hungry," Zuko's voice resounded in her mind a little more vividly than the memory would have normally been. "Unfortunately I will not allow you any food until you obey me slave." There wasn't any form of ridicule or sarcasm on his face. It was a look of pure seriousness that stiffened her stomach further. "Slave, address me as your master"

"N-no..." Azula had replied weakly, carrying a hint of small determination that she had once had. It was gone to her now but ten days ago it was weaker than it ever had been. In response, Zuko simply left, honoring his word that he would return the next day and try again. At this point, Azula's face was covered in filth as well as most of her body. The scars on her stomach and chest remained looking as fresh as possible with dried blood on her arms, legs, face, and torso to complement it.

The next day had come and it brought with it more pain as she denied Zuko again followed by another day of denial. The seventh day of her captivity is when it finally happened. Azula had grown so weak that her very breathing was shaky and she was fighting against death itself.

"Will you address me now as your master?" Zuko said with a sad look in his eye though still firm enough to be forceful.

"Uh..." she moaned before coughing heavily. Zuko stood patiently awaiting her answer irregardless to her horrible condition. "Slave? What say you? Address me as your master"

"Y...Y-es... Mas-ter," Azula finally exhaled. Zuko quickly turned to his men standing just outside of the cell and motioned them forward.

"Unchain her and bring the food here!" Zuko called out. Azula was barely breathing as she looked up to come eye to eye with Zuko. Tears formed in her eyes before rushing quickly down her cheeks and dripping off toward the ground. Zuko's men quickly unchained her and guided her toward a small table that had just been inserted with what looked like an unappetizing slop. To Azula, however, it was the most appetizing thing she had ever seen.

Due to her inability to move, she was spoon fed by the soldiers who didn't seem to mind to accidentally smear it on her face. "After she is fed, give her some fresh water and chain her back up," finally said before making his way back up. As Zuko trudged through the metal door, the guards turned volatile. They rammed her face into the bowl of slop and held it there as she struggled for breath.

"C?mon, eat up. It's good for you," one of the bastard men sneered. Azula was completely helpless. After a moment, one of the men kicked her over onto her back and poured water into her mouth. Azula choked down what she could before coughing uncontrollably. Tears had reformed back into her eyes. "Aw... look at the poor princess," the other, larger man said before kicking her in the side. The other man decided to join in the kicking while Azula did her best to protect her self. Through each kick, Azula whimpered in pain. After what seemed like ages, the men picked her up and chained her back to the wall. As the men left Azula noticed how severely her side hurt.

'What have I done to deserve this?' Azula thought to herself knowing the answer as tears streamed from her eyes. Azula began to bawl uncontrollably as she stood there shackled to the wall. Left with only the ability to sleep.

The growl of her stomach broke her from her thoughts again as a single tear slid from her eye. 'Zuko should be on his way any minute,' she thought before directing her thoughts back to only a few days ago.

"Slave, clean up this mess," Zuko roared almost outraged that the latrine was dirty even though she had absolutely no control over it.

"Yes master," Azula replied. She had lost count of how many times she had called him master and knew that if she suddenly stopped now, there would be heavy consequences. To her dismay, she cleaned the latrine, the kitchen, and the dormitories all under intense supervision. Azula was forced back into her cell before they locked her in and proceeded upward.

The distinct clinging of metal brought her back into the present as a shiver ran up her body. Not once had she taken any form of cleansing bath or shower, a fact which disturbed her greatly. The metal door slowly flew open and Azula stared onward to await whatever decided to come her way this day - Two Weeks after her arrival.

Chapter 7  
True Colors

"Zuko, we need to talk," sounded Iroh's voice in a stern almost dark tone. The sun was beaming across the young prince's face as he stood there staring outward to the ocean. There was a light breeze that carried the ocean mist upon the ship offering a refreshing kiss.

"What is there to talk about, uncle?" Zuko replied with a bit of joy in his voice.

"It's about your sister"

"Why do you talk in such a sad manner, your talking as if she's de-" Zuko's heart dropped. He quickly spun around to face his uncle. "Azula? she's not dead is she?" He quickly asked. His breathing quickened and before Iroh could respond tears formed in his eyes.

"She is not dead, Zuko," Iroh responded with a much lighter tone. 'Perhaps it'll be easier to get him to do the right thing,' He then thought afterwards. Zuko bowed is head forward as the tears fell from his face. Iroh through a hug around him and patted him on the back. "It's okay Zuko... It's okay"

"What was it that- you wanted to talk- about?" He said as he sniffed heavily twice and pulled himself out of the hug. "You need to release, Azula. I don't care how foolish it sounds. There was a point to where she did almost die, Zuko. No one deserves this torture, not even Azula," Iroh continued with a gentle kindness that was almost impossible to argue against.

"I- I never wanted to hurt her," Zuko said in a recovering tone. "I just wan-ted her to stop hurting others? to stop hurting me"

"Keeping her captive won't help, Zuko"

"I... I know, you're right, uncle. You are always right. We'll let her and the others go as soon as we reach the Earth Kingdom. In fact, there?s the shore as we speak. I'll order the men to prepare to dock," Zuko finally said with a sound of defeat in his voice.

"I'll do it Zuko," Iroh returned with a smile on his face. "I owe it to you for saving me from her." Iroh headed off toward the innards of the ship as Zuko turned back around. He spied something odd heading toward them. It looked like.

"The Avatar," Zuko said to himself, forgetting everything about his sister.

Azula watched as several men walk up to her cell with an unconscious Ty Lee and Mai. One man slowly unlocked the cell before the others dragged Mai and Ty Lee in and locked their hands legs back into the shackles. Two of the men grabbed Azula and began to lock her up as well but she didn't resist.

"Why am I being chained up to the wall?" Azula asked calmly.

"Because we feel like it," one of the men responded casually.

"What if Zuko finds out"

"Then we'll tell him how disobedient you've been"

"But..." There was a look of fear in Azula's eye. If she argued, surely whatever they were about to do would be worse than what they currently planned to do. She just stood their limply wondering what they could possibly be wanting from her. One of the men reached forward and began to pull of her undergarments. "Get away from me!" Azula yelled out as she struggled against them as best she could, unfortunately, they succeeded in literally tearing them off.

"All hands on deck! The Avatar is here!" someone yelled through the open door.

"Damnit," one of the three men yelled. "Just knock her out and let's go"  
Soon a dart was rammed into Azula's neck and she fell into unconsciousness as she hung their limp and naked while the men locked the gate and fled the scene up stairs to what awaited them - The Avatar.


End file.
